


Race is a Flat Earther and Spot Wants to Die

by papesdontsellthemselves



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Kinda, Like, M/M, This Is Sad, Valentine's Day, also it's very out of season forgive me, imminent breakup, it just feels, sad relationship shit, this was originally ralbert on my tumblr but my made it sprace, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesdontsellthemselves/pseuds/papesdontsellthemselves
Summary: Fake.  Scripted.  Practiced.  The actions and emotions you once performed and felt so rawly losing its profoundness.  Yet you still grasp onto it, because what else are you supposed to do?AKAthe out of season valentine's day sad shit that i found in my google drive and decided to upload here





	Race is a Flat Earther and Spot Wants to Die

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw brothers

His hand was wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, eyes trained on the road ahead of him, only flicking away every so often to check the rearview mirror. It was nighttime, where it was easy to lose oneself in the daunting shadows of the streets, threatening to pull you under with its strength. 

Silence suffocated the atmosphere as it had often done in the past few months. Lips stuck together, struggling to make conversation though it had once been easy. Two hearts that had once been adjoined drifting apart by the second. Was it a blessing or a curse? A relief or a burden? The answers were unclear, but they had a mutual understanding of the shared feeling. Whatever they had was drawing to a close. It was weirdly sickening. Disheartening. Feeling the grasp of something so strong slipping between their fingertips as their hands that once gripped the other’s so tight barely brushed at the edges. It was like holding water in open hands. 

They drove in circles around their town, their stomachs full from dinner. It was Valentine’s day and almost out of sheer obligation, and partly from literal desire, they’d decided upon a date night. It had been a while since they had done something together, anyway. 

The night was going smoothly. No petty arguments. No fuck-ups or frayed ends fraying further. It was almost like old times. Almost.

They passed a road sign with a large, cheesy photo of the Earth on it, along with some stupid advertisement for water, and Race smiled sadly, brain wandering as a new memory invaded his mind.

_“So, the Earth is flat.”_

_Spot groaned, letting his book drop to his lap as he scrubbed a hand over his face._

_“You’re literally an astrophysics major,” Spot sighed, keeping his palms pressed over his eyes as he fought the impending headache that threatened his skull, “don’t come at me with this shit.”_

_“Oh come oooonnnn,” Race whined, “Think about it! People all around the globe support this theory!”_

_Spot lifted his head, a bemused look etched on his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before scrunching up his eyes and shaking his head._

_Race bit back the urge to laugh, Spot’s reaction already better than he had imagined._

_“Race, baby,” He sat up, guiding Race to sit down next to him and leaning forward to rub his temples, “I want you to say that last sentence again, but say it slowly. People all around the globe support it?”_

_Race couldn’t help the spurt of giggles that passed his lips, his face sprouting into a giddy grin, “Sorry, babe, sorry,” he managed between laughs, noticing that Spot was watching him with an exasperatedly amused expression, “I just wanted to see your reaction.”_

_Spot studied him for a moment longer, then scoffed and picked his book back up, “You give me pain, love.”_

_Race situated himself so that he was tucked into Spot’s side and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Yeah, but you love me, so…”_

_Spot’s gaze didn’t shift from his book, but his smile turned into something a little more genuine, “Yeah, I guess I do.”_

The boys in the memory seemed to differ immensely from the boys who sat in the front seat of Race’s old RAV4 now. They had been more carefree. More open with each other. Less scared to say something wrong. But at the same time, more scared. Less resilient to when his right to speak up was thwarted. He had grown to be more guarded with himself. To hold his ground better, despite how detrimental standing up for himself seemed to be.

They passed a train station and another memory resurfaced, the intimacy of that moment making it almost more painful.

_Spot’s lips were soft against his, hands gripping his biceps as they kissed slowly. It was well past midnight. Long since the time when other pedestrians swarmed the area, looking to go home after a long day of work._

_They were alone, their solitude invigorating._

_Spot lifted his hand, lacing his fingers into the back of Race’s hair and deepening their kiss. They were close, warm, happy. In love._

_He wasn’t sure how long they had been there, listening to music and talking before losing themselves in each other, but it was amazing. Every stupid, cheesy love movie made sense in that moment. It was cliche, but real and raw and Race couldn’t be happier._

_Spot pulled away and they broke apart completely, chests heaving and eyes glinting.  
Spot traced his fingers lovingly along Race’s jaw, placing another, softer kiss on his lips. Race allowed his eyes to flutter shut again._

_“My god, I’m in love with you,” Spot murmured, voice barely audible._

_Race leaned his forehead against Spot’s, “I’m in love with you, too.”_

Race swallowed, emotion rising in his throat. He missed it. He missed the long kisses and the strong embraces. He missed them. 

The urge to reach out and take hold of Spot’s hand soon became too much to bear and he shifted his arm over the console. He could see Spot’s look of surprise in his peripheral when he intertwined their fingers, but he stayed adamant and a moment later, he felt Spot squeeze back, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Just like old times. 

So why didn’t it feel like it?

He rounded the turn into Spot’s neighborhood, driving on mental autopilot to the house he’d driven to so many times. He pulled up gradually, putting the car in park almost reluctantly. Almost.

They sat in silence for a moment.

“Tonight was fun,” Race said, breaking the quiet.

Spot looked at him, smiling. It didn’t look right.

“Yeah, it was really nice.”

His remark was genuine, but scripted. 

“I love you,” Race said, leaning forward to peck Spot on the lips.

Spot reciprocated, but the warm feeling that once accompanied the motion was nonexistent, a weird pang of sadness taking its place.

“I love you, too,” Spot said, opening the car door, “Drive home safe.”

Race waved, watching as he walked to his front door. They knew where they stood, but god did it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> sad yeehaw brothers
> 
> feedback is always appreciated
> 
> tumblr: papesdontsellthemselves


End file.
